


In This Minute

by NovemberRose



Series: Minutes and Days [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberRose/pseuds/NovemberRose
Summary: Vignettes from Isak and Even's relationship.  All characters will be included at one point or another.





	1. Christmas Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> I got such lovely responses to my oneshot that I felt confident enough to start posting this story.

In this minute, Isak and Even are cleaning up after the Christmas party.

“Deja vu, huh?” Even knocked his shoulder into Isak as he began placing some glasses and cups into the dishwasher.

“Are you gonna try to kiss me again?” Isak teased, grinning from ear to ear. He was buzzing from how happy he was. He was at peace with himself, had so many great friends, and he had Even. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this full of love and joy for the world around him and he was sure he was never so happy to be himself.

“I guess.” Even sighed dejectedly, hiding his smile. “But first I have to come up with some lie about someone we know having a fake limb and then tell it fast enough so Noora doesn’t interrupt us.” He explained, looking at Isak as if he was begging for pity.

“Well get to it!” Isak clapped his hands to speed him up, not caring how “hard” this was for his boyfriend.

“Okay well...you know Mahdi?” Even began, separating the bottles as he came up with his “story”.

“My friend Mahdi, yeah I know him.” Isak rolled his eyes and stopped what he was doing trying to mimic his stance from months ago. He had been so nervous and terrified of what he felt for Even, and now he still got butterflies from the beautiful boy in front of him but he wasn’t scared of it; he welcomed it.

“You were so much nicer to me in October.” Even murmured wistfully earning a smirk in response. “Anyway, he has a fake hand. Didn’t you notice how it nearly fell off when he high-fived Jonas?”

“No, wow, who would’ve thought? Mahdi has a fake hand.” Isak played along trying not to break character. “We should let him know we still love and support him, you know? We’ll get the gang together in a couple of days and take turns telling him he love him.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Even laughed, breaking character.

“Hey, come on, focus!” Isak jokingly yelled and clapped his hands together again. Even took a deep breath to get back into character, looking down on Isak with a sweet smile. “He’s sweet…Mahdi.” He echoed his words from months ago but didn’t hide his face the same way he did then. Even stared at him for a moment, the smile still on his face, and then leaned in to kiss him. He cupped Isak’s face, rubbing his thumbs along his cheeks as he kissed him slowly and sweetly. Isak kissed back but couldn’t help smiling against his lips, pulling him closer by the waist.

Isak pulled away, smiling as Even let out a disappointed whine. “Okay, we better clean up or Noora will really come in and kill me. I promised her we wouldn’t leave a huge mess for her.” Isak explained with a whine of his own. 

“Wasn’t Vilde supposed to stay and help?” Even pointed out but smiled wide when he realized where she was. “Guess she’s too busy with Magnus.” He added, laughing at the thought.

“Yeah which makes this,” Isak huffed, gesturing to the mess “all your fault!” He pushed Even’s shoulder and scowled at him.

“I’ll just give her a call, she’ll come running. She told me I’m very handsome.” Even bragged putting his hand on his heart and looking off into the distance.

“Yeah, yeah, all my friends love you more than me and think you’re a breathtaking God among us mere mortals.” Isak put his hands up in defeat, grabbing a trash bag.

“A god, you think I’m a god?” Even teased, crowding into Isak’s space.

“No, my friend’s do. I think you’re…cute.” Isak pretended to look disinterested in Even but ended up looking him up and down. Even looked back at him with a little pout and Isak melted in spite of himself. He used to try so hard to be cool and unaffected by what was around him but it was impossible to pretend he wasn’t affected by Even. “Okay, fine, you’re really good-looking, beautiful in fact, but you become less attractive every moment that you don’t help me.” 

“I can live with that, I clearly have other options.” Even shrugged acting casual as if Isak calling him “beautiful” didn’t make his heart beat ten times faster. He raised his eyebrows and beamed at the younger boy, filled with delight himself. He had come out of his depressive episode and he wanted to enjoy every moment he could. Like Isak, he felt much more love and joy for his world than he had in a while. He didn’t know when he’d stop feeling “okay” again so he wanted to soak up all he could. “Maybe I’ll go for Mahdi, I can help him come to terms with his hand.”

“That’s fine, I can finally be with my soul mate then.” Isak stopped what he was doing and crossed his arms. Even gasped, eager to learn who Isak’s “soulmate was”. “Jonas.” He stated and cocked his head to the side as if he was challenging his boyfriend to a “which one of my friends is the better catch” contest.

“Jonas?” Even cracked up at that, putting his hands on Isak’s hips and bringing him close. “Is it the eyebrows?” He giggled into his neck, pressing a few kisses there.

“Yes, eyebrows are a huge turn on for me.” Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s shoulders, welcoming the affection. “It’s your biggest flaw.”

“Aw fuck, I’ll start drawing mine in. I’m sure Vilde or one of the girls can help me.” Even turned his face so he was staring into Isak’s eyes. “Will that be enough to keep you?” Isak thought of multiple quips to fire back with but the warmth and affection in his boyfriend’s eyes turned him to mush in one second.

“Just be you.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Even’s lips. He slowly pulled away and rubbed their noses together gently. “And help me clean this place up. I promise to reward you.” He grinned, looking like a cat who got the cream.

“Yeah?’ Even smiled so wide you could barely see his eyes; Isak’s favourite smile. “Well, come on then, let’s get this place spotless!”

In this minute, Isak and Even are truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) As of now I have about 8 more chapters planned


	2. NYE PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak celebrate New Year's Eve at Eva's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the instagram scene Julie posted on NYE

In this minute, Isak and Even are celebrating the new year

Groups of boys and girls came into Eva’s house with bottles of liquor, wine, and beer as well as huge smiles on their faces. The music was blaring, drinks were pouring, and everyone was ready to start the new year.

“Isak!” Eva greeted the blonde boy with a cheer, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m so glad you came!” She was already a bit tipsy, and (boy) Chris stood behind her, nodding at Isak and Even.

“Babe, you were right, they are a good-looking pair.” He commented to Eva with a sly grin as Isak pulled away from Eva. 

“Chris, remember when we thought you and Isak were a thing?” Eva said, a little too loudly, slapping her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said.

“No, not at all.” He laughed, shaking his head and looking from her to Isak as his grin grew wider. He had to say, he always had fun when he was with Eva. When William left, he’d felt pretty alone without his best friend but Eva helped him through it which had been new for them but he didn’t complain. “If he’d asked though…we might have made something work.” He looked Isak up and down, his natural flirtatious nature taking over as he threw his arm around Eva.

“You’re not my type.” Isak shook his head and wrapped an arm around Even’s waist earning a kiss on the top of his head from his boyfriend. “I don’t like the Penetrators, too many assholes.” Eva laughed out loud, taking the hand Chris had on her shoulder, waiting to see what he’d say. Even chuckled as well, wrapping an arm around Isak’s shoulders.

“Isak, that only makes me more attracted to you.” He remarked, looking him up and down. “Keep playing hard to get.” Even snorted, not remotely threatened by Chris but Eva turned to him with wide eyes.  
 “Oooh, Even, you better do something.” Eva giggled, loving the “drama”.

“Nice seeing you two.” Even simply replied, waving goodbye to Chris and Eva and taking Isak’s hand as they walked off. 

“Guess he’s jealous.” Eva pouted while Chris shrugged and then, as usual, the pair began making out. Everyone who spotted them at these parties wondered when they’d stop pretending they were just “friends with benefits” and make it official. 

“Why did she think you were dating him?” Even questioned with a curious smile once they got away.

“I don’t know, and I’m not sure I want to know.” He shrugged, unaware of how much Eva and Noora used to discuss whether he was gay or not. 

“Really? This isn’t one of your master lies from your past?” Even teased, squeezing Isak’s hand as they made their way to Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus. 

“I told you, you don’t wanna know what I’ve gotten away with, it gets dark.” Even laughed out loud, pressing a kiss to the side of Isak’s mouth.

“It begins.” Mahdi whispered to Jonas who bit back a laugh. 

The party went on, everyone drinking, smoking, and hanging off of one another. It was an exaggerated and sloppy version of the Christmas gathering a few weeks earlier. Couples were paired off and friends were doing rounds of shot or playing drinking game. It was 30 minutes to midnight and Isak and Even had secured a couch spot, pressed up against one another.

“Hey, hey, Baby, baby, Even, Evi.” Isak was rambling despite the fact that he had Even’s undivided attention. He giggled as he called him “Evi”, he was going to have fun with that one.

“What? I’m right here, babe.” Even, who was not nearly as gone as his boyfriend, was smiling fondly and running a hand through his blond curls. 

“You look very nice tonight.” Isak laughed, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth, as he tried to untie Even’s tie.

“You did such a good job tying that, you’re going to ruin it.” Even chuckled, wrapping an arm around Isak and pulling him closer. “The master of tying ties is screwing up his own work.”

“Everyone saw my sick job, we got some photos, now I want it off. You have too many things on.” Isak explained, tapping Even on the nose. He stopped himself from untying as he realized an opportunity. He ran his fingers around it and used it to pull Even closer, kissing him deeply, sliding his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth eagerly. “Keep it on, it’s fun.” He whispered breathlessly against his lips and began trying to re-tie the tie with an intense focus.

“You’re so cute.” Even murmured, taking Isak’s hands as the tie mission was an utter failure. Isak looked up at him incredulously, smacking his lips. 

“I wasn’t done.” He whined. Even rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Isak’s neck and the other on his waist. He kissed him sensually, sucking his lower lip to get his mind off of the tie. Isak’s hands found their place in his boyfriend’s hair, as he kissed back eagerly. “This is better” He whispered in between kisses as they found their rhythm.

Across the room, Noora, (girl) Chris, Sana, Jonas, and Mahdi were watching, unable to look away despite how much they wanted to.

“They’re worse than Eva and Chris.” Noora remarked, finally tearing her eyes away. She saw enough of “Evak” in her own home. 

“But not as bad as Magnus and Vilde.” Sana responded, gesturing to that couple who were making out and grinding against each other against the wall. “Foul.” She added with a cringe.

“Well that’s what happens when two people who never hook starting banging.” Chris laughed, taking a big sip of her beer. “Damn, I really missed out with Isak. Look at him go.” Chris watched with wide eyes. Jonas laughed out loud remembering her infatuation with Isak.

“No thanks.” Sana looked to Noora so she didn’t have to see it.

“Eh, let them be, took Isak a long time to be himself.” Jonas reminded them. He didn’t want to watch his best friend making out but the beer was heightening his emotions so he was oddly moved by the sight. “He deserves it.”

“It’s not that deep, bro.” Mahdi snapped Jonas back to earth with a judgemental look although his small smile showed he did agree.

“I see enough of them at home.” Noora reminded them as she linked arms with Sana and walked away from the sight. Jonas and Mahdi nodded and began looking for some girls to kiss at midnight. Noora and Sana got a few steps away before they realized Chris was still back there watching. Sana sighed and went back for her, dragging her away by the arm.

“But it’s a free show!” Chris protested but went with her girls anyway. “Wait, Mahdi, what are you doing at midnight?” She called back at him but Sana kept pulling.

In this minute, Isak and Even are a little too drunk and showing a little too much PDA but they really don’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved/appreciated :)


	3. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even talk about Eva and Jonas.

In this minute Isak is telling Even about Eva and Jonas

Isak and Even were lying on Isak’s bed, as they did most days but it reminded Isak of the first time they did so. They were clad in hoodies, t-shirts, and sweat pants, Isak resting against Even’s chest. The pair had found a comfortable dynamic in their relationship in which they were happy, committed, taking things each moment at a time, and leaning more about each other everyday. They had been kissing and snuggling for a while now when Even remembered something he’d heard around school. He normally didn’t care about gossip especially since he’d been the subject of a lot of it in his time but this story had him curious. Isak went a bit pale when he asked about it making Even regret asking.

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.” He reassured him. Isak shook his head, he didn’t want to keep things from Even. He’d rather share the parts of his past he wasn’t proud of than have secrets.

“So Eva, Jonas, and I were all friends and Jonas was dating Ingrid, Eva’s best friend.” Isak began. “But Ingrid and Jonas started fighting a lot and Eva and Jonas ended up getting together behind her back. I was never that close to Ingrid, I liked her, but I didn’t care…at first.” 

Isak sighed, he wanted Even to know everything about him but he wasn’t proud of how all of this went down for him. Sure, Eva had forgiven him and Jonas, well Jonas was still in the dark on this but maybe it was best that way. Regardless, he didn’t want this moment in his life to cloud how Even saw him.

“At first?” Even questioned, rubbing Isak’s back slowly to soothe him. He could tell Isak didn’t love sharing this so he didn’t want to push but he wanted to know everything about Isak; the good, the bad, and the ugly.

“Yeah.” Isak sighed, not meeting Even’s gaze anymore as he chose his words. “It was always the three of us then but I became the permanent third wheel. Jonas was, is, my best friend and Eva was my friend but, I was jealous of her.” 

“Because you liked Jonas?” Even asked instinctively. He wasn’t surprised or envious because plenty of people crush on their best friend and Isak clearly wasn’t into Jonas now.

“Yes but…it was more than that.” Isak responded, finally looking at Even, propping himself up with his hands on his chest. “When I saw the group go from me, Eva, and Jonas to me with Eva and Jonas, I snapped inside. I didn’t have a lot of people in my life at the time and my family was falling apart. Then, suddenly, the main person is choosing someone else over me. I wanted it to go back to the way it was.” He explained, trying to gather his words.

“That makes sense.” Even nodded, helping Isak to feel validated. He still wasn’t happy to share this but he felt a wave of relief at Even validating him.

“Yeah…but it doesn’t make what I did next okay.” Isak laid back down, not touching Even as he looked up at the ceiling. His nerves were coming back as he remember before looking back at Even. The taller boy saw the nerves in his boyfriend and kissed his forehead gently, tucking him under his arm. “I started noticing cracks in Eva and Jonas’ relationship and I went after them. Eva didn’t trust Jonas and he was buying weed from Ingrid’s brother, something I knew Eva wouldn’t like. I didn’t tell her that but I encouraged her to talk to Ingrid about Jonas. After that, Eva told me she hooked up with Chris and I told her to keep her mouth shut about it…but I told Chris’ girlfriend.” He paused, waiting for Even to tell him how wrong that was or what a douchebag he was.

“Okay.” Even whispered, waiting for the rest. He knew what Isak had done was wrong but he understood how hard Isak’s journey to self-acceptance was and he wasn’t surprised the younger boy acted out in a destructive way. He would never judge or shame Isak for his actions, he only wanted to understand him. 

Isak stared up at Even in awe. He was genuinely touched at the understanding way Even sounded and how he was listening to his side of the story with no judgement. It made all of this much easier. “Eva eventually found out that I told and confronted me but I didn’t know how to explain it to her. I pretended that I did it all because I was into her and I thought Jonas wasn’t good enough for her. Fuck, I felt so guilty. I messed with my two best friends because I couldn’t deal with my shit.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Even murmured, brushing Isak’s hair back and kissing his nose and cheek. “You were confused, lonely, and freaked out, it’s okay. We all fuck up Isak, what matters is how you act after.” 

“It took me nearly a year to actually come out and apologize to Eva.” Isak mumbled, his tone bitter. 

“You still did it.” Even reassured him, running one hand slowly up and down his back while the other rested on his jaw line. “You’ve come so far from all of that Isak, look at you now. Your friends with Eva and Jonas, you’re out to your friends and family, you’ve accepted yourself, and you have a fantastic boyfriend. I’d say you’re doing pretty damn good.” 

Isak laughed as Even emphasized the word "fantastic", but he was emotional at the overall sentiment. He kissed Even’s chin and surveyed his face, overwhelmed by how Even embraced every part of him. Even looked back with pure adoration, not saying or doing anything else sensing that Isak needed a quiet moment. 

Even wasn’t the only one who made him feel this way recently, he had a lot of love in his life now and he still had trouble accepting that these people weren’t just going to up and leave. Sure, Sana or Jonas would call him out when he was wrong, Eskild never stopped teasing him, and while things weren’t ideal with his family, they’d gotten better. Then there was Even, the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen with the beautiful heart to match. Even who was patient, loving, and gentle with every struggle Isak had only offering encouragement and soft kisses to his forehead.

“I love you.” He finally whispered because it was right. It was the first time he’d said it but he promised himself to live life naturally, not over thinking, and being true to what he felt in every moment. In this moment, he knew he was completely in love with Even and he had to say it. 

Even’s eyes lit up and his heart began beating quickly. Ever since he’d texted him those words, they’d remained unsaid. It wasn’t that he was waiting for Isak to say it back before he said it again but he wanted them to get back on track as a couple first; get to know each other more deeply like they were now. He took Isak’s face in his hands and kissed him deep and slow, wanting to savour this moment. 

“I love you too.” He whispered against Isak’s lips causing a shiver to go through the younger boy’s body. “Thank you for letting me in.” He added as he pulled further away, meeting Isak’s gaze, brushing some of his hair back.

“Always.” 

In this minute Isak and Even are in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this one :)
> 
> The chapters are going to stay super fluffy for a bit but I do have some angst coming eventually. Also, I am planning to feature more of the boy and girl squads over time but it will be mostly Isak and Even alone. That said, the next chapter is actually going to Jonas' POV on Evak.


	4. Isak's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas' POV on Isak and Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet insight into how Isak's best friend sees his relationship

In this minute Jonas realizes he’s not Isak’s best friend anymore

Jonas knew from the first moment he saw Even and Isak interact as a couple that they weren’t just boyfriends but best friends too. It wasn’t a big deal, he wasn’t angry or jealous, just aware.

He saw how deep their connection was no matter how recently they met, and he could see that no one could compete with that; including him. Isak and him were like brothers at this point and they always would be but Isak and Even in perfect sync. Isak constantly said “we’re taking it minute by minute, we’re living in the moment, we don’t want to put any pressure on it” but anyone with eyes could see they were made for one another. Jonas couldn’t compete with soul mates.

He didn’t want to though, he would never even try. He wasn’t dumb, he knew Isak had been jealous of him and Eva and had wanted someone for himself. Now, not only did he have someone, he had more than that. Jonas and Eva were in love but it wasn’t like Even and Isak, he’d never seen anything like that in person. Because of it, his own relationship with Isak would never be the same.

Before, Jonas was Isak’s go to for everything. If he wanted someone to go for kebab with, if he wanted plans for the weekend, if he had a problem and needed someone to vent to, etc. he’d pick Jonas. There was a time when Jonas was all Isak really had and that was okay by him. He loved Isak and he’d always be there for him but now, he wasn’t needed the same way. Now, he still went to him for problems or kebab but Even was first because Even should be first. 

If he was jealous of anything, Jonas was a little jealous that they had found each other. He knew guys weren’t supposed to admit they wanted that but, fuck it of course he did. Seeing his best friend feel so much for one other person and be so scared but so happy about it was incredible. Seeing Isak go from someone who shut down his emotions and pretend everything was okay to someone who lived each moment with purpose was inspiring. It made him want to live the same way.

He’d been in love before and he knew that he and Eva were special but they weren’t the best friends Isak and Even were. He saw now that that’s what made some relationships so special. Him and Eva were lovers, him and Isak were best friends, and Isak and Even were both.

In this minute Isak and Even are best friends and Jonas is thrilled for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments, even if they're critical, I want to hear how people feel about this fic :)


	5. Even's Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even shows Isak his return to filmmaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's left kudos and comments so far, it means so much!

In this minute Even is finishing his movie.

Even had worked round the clock to get his movie done for The Norwegian Film School (NFS). He knew he’d missed a lot of school last term but he would be damned if he was going to have to redo his third year again. He wanted to immerse himself back into filmmaking, as terrifying as that was. He hadn’t done much with film since then but he knew if he could get a good project together, he’d get into film school and maybe be able to have a career with it. He would sometimes wake up in a cold sweat, nightmares and memories of experiences at Elevebakken keeping him up. 

When that would happen, if they weren’t in the same bed, he’d tell Isak. When he had doubts that he could do it, he’d tell Isak. When he felt good about his progress, he’d tell Isak. Isak was the person helping him through this even if it meant they weren’t spending as much time physically together. Isak understood that Even wanted to finish his year so he backed off and kept letting Even come to him; he always did. 

It all started around their Christmas break when Even had shared he wanted to go to film school in Norway (not ready to leave his home country at this point in his life) but he couldn't let go of his nerves. 

“What if I snap again? What if I can’t handle university? What if it’s not for me?” He’d ranted to Isak one night over the phone.

“What if you do and what if it’s not? What if you don't and what if it is?” Isak had responded simply, hoping that was the right thing to say. He was always trying to get his boyfriend to stay in the moment and not worry too much about what “might” or “could” happen. Initially, Even had responded with silence and for a moment, Isak thought he’d fucked up. “Even?”

“I think I know what the movie should be about.” He finally said, sounding proud and excited.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, thanks baby. See you tomorrow.” Even hung up after that and Isak stared at his phone in confusion. 

“You’re welcome?” He mumbled to himself, lying back on his bed.

Even spent the next three weeks writing and filming and researching. Some nights he’d show up at the Kollective either babbling about how excited he was (annoyingly not give Isak any details) or he’d be half awake and collapse onto his bed. Either way, he’d make room for his boyfriend and do whatever he needed because it was natural. If Isak could do something for Even, he would; it was easy.

Finally, one night, Even came over again but this time he was grinning from ear to ear with a DVD in his hand. 

“Is that it?” Isak was smiling now too, the happiness infectious.

“Yeah, I want you to be the first person who sees it.” They sat together on the younger boy’s bed, opening his laptop and getting it ready. 

Isak watched intently and Even watched him watching intently. The film was about mental illness, bipolar disorder specifically and Isak couldn’t get over how raw it was and yet hopeful in the end. He had interviewed people he knows and people he sought out for the project about their own experiences. He did research on the history of the disorder and it’s treatment and Isak was so proud of him. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was for Even to not only make a short film but one about something so personal. About 3/4 of the way through, an interview with Magnus showed up and Isak did everything he could not to show his reaction to that. He suddenly felt uneasy, why hadn’t Even asked him to say anything? He had expected Even’s parents, that made sense but clearly he asked people a little less close to him if Magnus was in it. Why not him? He knew it sounded selfish but he couldn’t help but feel like maybe he wasn’t as good with Even as he thought.

“Well, what did you think?” Even asked eagerly, practically vibrating with nerves when Isak was silent at the ending. Isak buried his feelings and questions about his own role in the movie and smiled.

“It was beautiful Even. You-you took something so close to you and I know how hard you worked, it was emotional and authentic and it could really help people.” Even leaned in and hugged Isak close, kissing along his hairline.

“Thank you.” Isak’s opinion meant so much to him. He was already proud of his work on his own but to get Isak’s approval really did make him feel good. There was no one he trusted more to watch this first. He pulled away to look at his boyfriend’s face and he noticed something off in his expression. It was the kind of micro expression only he would notice but he saw it. He saw that Isak was bothered by something and he really didn’t want him to hate his film. “What’s wrong?”

“No, nothing, just emotional, it was really good.” He lied and Even pursed his lips and laughed without humour at how bad Isak was at lying.

“Isak, come on. Did it upset you? Did you not like it? You can tell me.” 

“Even, I promise, I loved it.” Not a lie. “I just-you had your parents in it and all these people and Magnus and…why didn’t you ask me?” He felt so childish and embarrassed to even say it out loud. 

“Oh, baby.” Even sighed, taking Isak’s hands. He hadn’t asked Isak for a reason and now he was feeling really guilty. “I thought about asking you every single day I was working on it. I didn’t ask because I was scared it might get too close to home.” He wanted to leave it there, not explain that further but he had a feeling he wasn’t going to get away with that. 

“Your parents are in it.” Isak pointed out, meeting Even’s eyes despite the tension in the room.

“I know how my parents feel, they’ve had to deal with me for years and years.” Even sighed, looking to the side, the memories of what he felt he’d put his parents through fresh in his mind. “You-even though we’re so close, you’re still pretty new to it. I started to get nervous that I'd hear something I don’t want to hear.”

“Even.” It was Isak’s turn to feel guilty. “Have I made you feel bad? Have I done or said something?” Even’s blood went cold, and he dropped Isak’s hand. He brushed some of his own hair back and seemed to shrink in on himself. He’d never brought this up before despite how much talking he and Isak had done about their past pain. The words Isak spoke to him in the locker room filling with him with hurt and confusion but Isak’s actions since then negated the statement so he buried it when he thought about it. Still, they would play in his mind during his darkest moments as he wondered if his boyfriend would ever get sick of him. The voice in his head would whisper “his life would be better without you” and his heart would ache.

“Remember the first time I told you I ended things with Sonja and then, I told you I needed space and you saw me with her?” He finally spoke. Isak nodded slowly, unsure why Even was bringing this up. “I didn’t go back to her because I wasn’t ready to end things with her or because I wasn't ready to be with you. It was what you said in the locker room.”

“What I said?” Isak tried to remember, going over the conversation in his head when it hit him. “Oh god, I-Even, I didn’t mean-I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” He felt like he might cry knowing his words, words he hadn’t thought through, and words he knew now were wrong, had affected Even so badly. “I was angry and confused about my mom and the situation but I was wrong, so wrong. I’m so sorry that it made you feel like I wouldn’t want you or I’d think I was better off one day. My life has been so much better with you in it, please know that. I wouldn’t change you or us for anything.” Isak retook Even’s hand, squeezing them gently but firmly, leaving in to kiss Even’s cheek, breathing him in. 

 Even leaned into the affection, relief washing through him. He could see the sincerity in Isak’s eyes and hear it in his voice. He didn’t say anything right away because he feared his voice would break and a damn of emotions would unleash, so he rubbed his thumbs over Isak’s hands and they sat silently for a moment. Isak’s heart was beating so fast as he waited for a reply from his boyfriend. 

“I still have time to edit it before the deadline. I want you in it.” Even finally spoke, his voice gaining more strength as he went on. “I always wanted you in it, I just got scared, I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, please I don't want you to be sorry for this, okay?" Even gave Isak a small smile and squeezed his hands. "Are you sure though?” Even nodded, meeting Isak’s eyes. They were both looking to each other with a wide, warm, and loving gaze as they fell deeper for one another. “I’d love to be in it, I won’t fuck it up, I promise.” Even smiled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead to comfort him.

“I know. I love you so much.” He murmured lying back and taking his boyfriend with him.

“I love you too.” Isak whispered back as they went down. Their lips met, starting tender and loving but quickly turning to desperate and craving. Both wanting the other to feel all the love and devotion they felt.

The next day, Isak approached Magnus.

“Hey, I liked what you said in Even’s movie.” Magnus looked at him with wide eyes and then beamed.

“Thanks bro! Fuck, I’m so glad he finally showed you it. Do you know how hard it was for me to keep that secret?” Isak laughed, rolling his eyes. “I’m serious! I hate secrets, I hate lying, I hate keeping shit in.”

“Really? You know Mags, I never noticed. You’re such a closed off person.” He joked and Magnus rolled his eyes back before getting excited again. 

“You’re in it too, right?” 

“Oh he’s in it. He’s great.” Isak turned to see Even behind him, an arm wrapping around his waist. “Best part of the film.”

“You said I was!” Even looked away and instead of responding, he kissed Isak’s cheek and walked off as quickly as he could. “Even, hey, Even!” Magnus called to him and looked to Isak when he got no response.

“I-he has class?” 

In this minute, Magnus kind of hates Even and Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter I've done so far. I love it but I'm really nervous about it at the same time. Let me know what you thought.


	6. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even have a very serious fight

In this minute Isak and Even are debating their anniversary

“It’s December 9th or maybe the 10th depending on how you look at things but one of those two.” Isak insisted. They were walking back to Isak’s from school continuing their debate that had started when Eva had asked the seemingly harmless question of when their “anniversary was.” It had turned heated prompting Eva to sneak away vowing to never ask Even and Isak questions again.

“No, it’s November 25th or 26th if we’re splitting hairs. So it's either night you texted me to end things with Sonja or morning I blew your mind with eggs and Gabirelle.” Even countered.

“That doesn't count, because it lasted a week and then there was a week apart and THEN we got together.” Even rolled his eyes at that rebuttal.

“So? I don’t count that week as us being broken up because there was no end. No one said we were over.” 

“By that logic we got together after you made me break into a stranger’s home.” Isak scoffed.

“You had the time of your life breaking into that pool and you know it.” Even looked offended now that the younger boy would disrespect their first kiss like that.

“Fine, yes, thank you for making me a criminal. I did text you not to text me.” Isak reminded him, going back to his original point. They both knew this was a ridiculous argument but now they were so deep in it, neither would back down.

“That’s not breaking up with someone, that’s asking for space.”

“Fine then our anniversary would be when we committed a crime because you didn’t end things with me there, you asked for time.” Isak gave Even a sour look. They’d talked over all the miscommunications and issues of the past so he wasn’t upset but if it helped him win this argument, he’d use whatever he could.

“Okay, true but we never agreed to start dating so it definitely doesn’t count.” Even faltered initially but wasn’t shaken, he had his eye on the prize.

“You brought up our parents reacting! You don’t ask someone about their parents if you don’t intend to date them. I never asked anyone who was just a hookup about their parents. That’s personal and committed stuff.” 

“Magnus and Vilde ask me personal stuff all the time.”

“Magnus and Vilde? Magnus and Vilde are your examples of people with healthy boundaries?’ Isak laughed now, shaking his head as he believed he was “winning.”

“Shit, fine.” Even sighed and stopped walking and Isak looked at him in surprise.

“Why did you stop walking?”

“Do you want to continue this longer so we end up discussing it at the Kollective and then Eskild gets involved?” Isak bit his lip and cringed at the idea. “That’s what I thought.”

“Look, to me our anniversary, if we even celebrate one, should be when we were like finally honest with each other and committed.” Isak explained, making his “final argument.” Next time he sees Eva, he’s going to tell her off.

“Fair enough, but what if we were to break up again and then get back together-aw fuck it.” Even threw his head back, not liking that scenario at all. They were both silent for a beat and in that moment, Even came up with the perfect compromise. “How about this? How about we celebrate as many anniversaries as we want?” He grinned, licking his lips and taking Isak’s hands. 

“Yeah? As many as we want? Can we do that?” Isak cocked his head to the side and gave Even a sly smile.

“We can do whatever we want, it’s our relationship.” He took one of their linked hands and kissed it softly, his eyes on Isak the whole time.

“Okay, I like it.” Isak kept holding one of Even’s hands and began walking them back home. “So I say we have first kiss, first time getting together, second time getting together, third time getting together.” He was getting excited now, why not celebrate anytime they want?

“First time getting high and making cheese toasties together, first time we had sex, first blow job-“

“That’s the same as our second time getting together!”

“Fine, fine…first time you got one of my movie references.” 

“First time I saw your weird backwards walk.” 

“That’s it, no more anniversaries for you!”

In this minute Isak and Even are crafting their relationship in their way.


	7. Exam Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak studies and Even watches him

In this minute Isak and Even are preparing for their final exams

Isak was sitting cross-legged on his bed while Even leaned against the bed frame, watching him instead of reading his notes. Isak was glued to his biology exam preparation packet that he’d made with Sana. Even actually loved how much Isak actually cared about school, he always put on an act like he didn’t care about anything but Isak felt deeper than most people he knew. Seeing him get stressed about school and then excited when he (inevitably) got a 6 warmed his heart. 

“Everything he does warms your heart because you’re beyond gone for him.” He thought and smirked at the idea not the least bit bothered with that. He was pulled out of his internal praise of Isak when said boy huffed, falling back on the bed after getting halfway through, slapping his arm over his eyes.

“You okay?” Even chuckled, reaching down to remove his snap back so he could play with his hair. 

“Just information overload.” Isak explained, moving his arm and looking up at Even. “How’s your work going?” He sat up, leaning in as if wanting a kiss but really moving in to get his hat back. Even reluctantly complied, putting it back on his boyfriend’s head making sure it was perfectly aligned.

“Good.” He lied. He hadn’t read over anything since they started studying, just flipping through pages to make it look like he was working as hard as Isak. 

“Wow, and I’m the bad liar.” Isak laid his legs on top of the taller boy’s and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “I thought you were serious about school now.” He was kidding considering Even had already done his university applications and basically didn’t have to do anything at this point as long as he didn’t fail or miss too many days. 

“I got serious, I got ready, I’m done. I can just stare at you all day while you study.” Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s hips and kissed his forehead, nose, cheek, and finally his lips with each “I” statement.

“Hm, lucky you.” Isak mumbled as they pulled away. “You should grab your ugly Russ pants and go party.” He mocked knowing Even wasn’t interested in the party but was weirdly liked the pants. Like wore them everyday and didn’t even care when Jonas or Noora made fun of him liked them.

“Hey now, you tried them on the other day.” Even rolled over so he was on top of Isak, looking down at him with his eyebrows raised.

“I was making fun of you.” Even scoffed and leaned back, sitting between Isak’s legs. “Thank you, I need to study instead of having you all over me.”

“You love it when I’m all over you.” Even was cocky now as he leaned back down and kissing up Isak’s neck.

“Baby, I have to-“ He trailed off and let out a whine when Even began leaving a mark under his ear. He hated how well Even knew his body and what made him turn pliant.

“Have to what?” Even whispered, grazing his teeth over Isak’s earlobe and running a hand up his shirt and over his abs, the other resting firmly on his hip to keep him in place.

“I fucking hate you.” He panted in reply knowing how ridiculous he sounded. He hated Even about as much as he hated Even kissing and moving his hands all over his body. He gave in at this point, both hands going for Even’s hair, carding his fingers through aiming for a kiss.

“Hmm, I can tell.” Unfortunately for both, there was a frantic knock at their door. “I hate whichever roommate that is.” He groaned but made no effort to get off Isak or move his hands. “I’m serious, whoever is at that door is the worst human being I’ve ever known.” He called to the person knocking.

“Oh calm down Even, I just need to ask Isak for something.” Noora snapped from behind the door before barging in.

“Noora!” Isak chided as she normally waited to be let in. “Eskild’s trained you well.” He moaned as he tried to get Even off of him but Even shook his head and made no effort to move. He did respectfully move his hands so they were resting on top of his boyfriend's shirt.

“Listen, exactly 3 weeks and 3 days ago, I walked in on you two in the same position but with less clothing and one time I saw Eskild getting a blowjob.” She grabbed Isak’s Norwegian book and looked pointedly at him. “There’s no shame or surprise anymore.” She turned on her heel, not shutting the door behind her.

“We’ve ruined Noora’s life.” Even murmured, almost looking guilty. It lasted a split second though as he brought his hand back up Isak's shirt.

“Even, the door is still open.” Isak gasped as one of his boyfriend’s hands began rubbing his nipple. “At least get up and close the door, Jesus Christ.”

“Noora said she didn’t care, Linn barely leaves her room, and Eskild told us he was going out to get laid which is what I’m trying to do here.” Isak finally broke free of Even’s weight and rolled over, straightening his shirt out. 

“You know who’s the worst human being I’ve ever known?” He pouted, going to grab his notes.

“That Elias dick.” Isak scowled, one of his hands tensing in frustration as he fought the urge to smack Even. “I’m serious, from what I know that’s the worst person you’ve ever known.”

“I genuinely do not like you anymore. Please leave my room or I will break up with you.” Even had the nerve to laugh at that, kissing his cheek and letting his lips linger. “He even makes cheek kisses sexual, I hate him.’” He thought, crossing his arms so he wouldn’t give in.

“Fine, you study like a good boy. I’m going to go force Linn to watch a movie with me.”

“Fine, good, enjoy the movie.” Even stood, backing out and keeping his eyes on Isak the whole time. “Stop walking like that, you’re going to hurt yourself one day and I won’t feel bad for you.” Even replied by shutting the door behind him. Isak pulled his study guide out again but he couldn’t focus because all he could think about was Even’s hands and lips all over him. He had rested on a 6 all year, he didn’t need to study that hard, he could stop for the night. He grabbed his phone to text him to come back in but grimaced when he saw it next to his bed. He shoved his pride aside and went to go get Even back. Once he opened the door, he gaped when he saw he was still standing there giving Isak that look, the one that said: “I knew exactly what you would do because I know you better than you know yourself and you can’t resist me.”

“Yes?” He murmured, wrapping an arm around Isak’s waist and pulling his body right up against him.

“Just get in here and take your clothes off.” He breathed, tugging him inside and locking the door behind them.

“So bossy.”

In this minute, Isak and Even have forgotten about school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that it's going to be fluffy for a few more chapters and then some angst is coming


	8. Isak's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I actually googled the last day of Norwegian schools this year, what "weird holidays" are June 21st, and chose the most romantic lyrics of 5 Fine Frøkner.

In this minute, Even wants to know why Isak hates his birthday

"I hate my birthday." Isak had said exactly 10 times since May 21st when the topic was brought up. Poor Mahdi was the first victim of Isak's anger.  
"Bro, your birthday's coming up, and it's right when summer starts, we gotta go all out!" He begged, always looking for an excuse to party.

"No, just have a start of summer party, no need to make it about my birthday." He initially said, his voice calm but he looked nervous.

"No way bro, you know you're a bigger chick magnet now that you're gay. I know it's not cool but it's true. We tell girls it's your birthday, they'll come-"

"No, Mahdi, get your own girls, stop using me." He snapped and stormed off. When Even found out through Jonas, he said nothing to Isak but something Jonas said kept running through his mind.

"He used to like his birthday until grade 9."

Jonas said it and gave him that look that he gave Even when he wanted to tell him something about Isak but it wasn't his place. Even knew he should ask Isak but he had to find the right time, and very gently see what was up.

As the days drew closer and more and more people tried to get Isak to make birthday plans (Eva, Eskild, Noora, Vilde, and Magnus: innocent people who got their heads bit off), the words echoed. Jonas, Sana, and Even were the only ones who could take a damn hint and said nothing but they were all a little worried. That is until June 14th, one week before the birthday in question and 6 days before school ended for the year. Even bit the bullet and decided to see why Isak hated his birthday so much. They had just finished a game of FIFA that had ended with Even losing and Isak's making fun of him for about ten minutes because he was the sorest winner. Even didn't mind though and decided to use his good mood as the perfect jumping off point.

"Isak, baby, man of my life, sweetheart-"

"What weird foreign shit do you want to watch?" Isak was still grinning as he teased him.

"Rude." He laughed but he knew Isak wouldn't be so full of jokes in a few minutes. "I wanted to ask you about next week…June 21st, a big day."

"Yeah it's summer solstice and National skateboarding day. We better tell Jonas, about the skateboarding, I doubt he cares about summer solstice." Isak shut the game off and stood, looking to find something to change the subject. 

"Isak-"

"Maybe we can all go skating together since everyone can't shut up about June 21st." He made a move for his phone as if he was actually going to text their friends about this.

"Isak, why do you hate your birthday so much?" Even's tone was relaxed as he took Isak's phone from his hands, replacing it with his own. There was silence for a few beats but he knew he didn't need to ask again because Isak was ready to talk if we was being silent at first. When Isak didn't want to talk, you were met with snark but if he did there'd be a long pause first.

"Because it's never about me, okay?" He looked right at Even, his eyes tired and sad from the memories of his last few birthdays.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my mom started to get really bad in grade 9 and every year on or close to my birthday, she'd have a major freakout." He sighed, squeezing Even's hand as if to gain some strength. "My dad would get so distracted from that and my birthday would be forgotten about. She'd like want it to be so perfect that it would be a disaster. Just crying and yelling and me trying to get out and be anywhere else. Jonas and Eva were my only friends for most of that, they understood and kept things pretty low-key. Eva would bake me a cake or something and they'd both try to get me some beer but it was mostly another day." He half-smiled at the memory. "Last year, I had moved here by then but I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want any attention on me, I just wanted to be alone. Even when Jonas and Eva did things, I still just wanted the day to end, I wanted everything in my name to end because it was fake, you know? My parents pretending they cared about making the day for me and it was nothing for me." He let out a shaky sigh when he realized he wasn't breathing as he ranted. Even rubbed his back gently, letting him finish and listening intently.

"Eskild didn't know me well enough to know it was my birthday last year plus he was distracted with Noora leaving. Jonas just scored us some weed and beer and we hung out in here. Now, I do want to do something but I'm…scared?" He was mostly just trying to clarify to himself if that's what he felt and then he nodded. "Yeah, scared. Even though things are good with my mom and dad now, or as good as they can be, I just have too many bad memories to have faith it won't be that way."

"Isak, baby." Even pulled him in for a hug, kissing his temple and keeping him in his arms for a moment before saying anything. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that, your birthday shouldn't ever have been about anyone but you. And, I get that the bad memories make it hard, almost impossible to face the day, but this year everybody wants to make it good for you. Even if your mom and dad get like that, you have me, Jonas, Eskild, Eva, Sana, all these people who want to make it your day." 

"No they don't, they want an excuse to get drunk." Isak mumbled petulantly, resting his head on Even's shoulder. 

"Sana doesn't even drink, neither does Noora." He pointed out.

"Wow two whole people." Even knew this mood all too well. When Isak started to pity himself he'd speak and behave childishly but he knew how to handle it; with love.

"Then fuck them. Maybe I just want to make it a good birthday for you. Whatever you want, I'll do it for you because I am very happy that in a week from now it will be the anniversary of when Isak Valtersen came into the world. Do you know how great my life is because nearly 18 years ago THE Isak Valtersen was born? I have to celebrate that day, please let me." Even knew all of Isak's friends would be fine with whatever he wanted too and if Isak wanted to do something that wasn't a huge party for his birthday, his friends would still be there. Mahdi and Magnus might be a little disappointed but they'd move on. Right now though, he had to appeal to his boyfriend's emotions with one of his signature loving and over the top declarations. 

Isak finally looked at him and it almost broke Even's heart to see tears welling up. "Hey, why are you crying?" He had expected Isak to start laughing at him and then blush and say ‘okay fine' but he had not expected tears.

"I believe you. I really believe that you're not gonna let me sit alone and let the day pass and you really will make it the best birthday I've had in years. I believe you, you giant nerd." Even laughed and kissed the stray tears that had fallen, rubbing his nose against Isak's. "Okay, what are we gonna do?" Isak sighed, trying to break the heavy atmosphere. He knew his friends meant well too but he just wanted something simple and easy and he only trusted Even to set that up. 

"What do YOU want to do? Say the word, we'll do it. We can check into that hotel suite again." He wagged his eyebrows and Isak rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. 

"If you're even allowed back there." Even gasped and ticked at Isak's sides, laughing even more when he the younger boy squeaked and pushed him away.

"Come on, what do you want? Let's say you didn't have any bad birthday memories holding you back and you thought of the perfect birthday: what would you do and who would be there?" 

"It'd be here, you and our friends and that's it. Just chill." He bit his lip and thought about his parents. They'd both been texting and they just wanted to take him to lunch and he figured he could go. "But, my parents want to do lunch, would you go with me?" 

"Of course birthday boy." Even kissed his forehead and laid down, patting next to him for Isak to join. "I promise it'll be all about you. From the moment you wake up to the moment you fall asleep, I will be making sure you have everything your way. The food, the people, the drinks, the music-" 

"That means no Gabrielle." Isak chuckled as he positioned himself so his head was on Even's chest; his favourite way to lay with him.

"Okay, maybe ONE thing won't go your way." Isak groaned and attempted to get up but Even wrapped both arms around his waist and held him tightly. "It's our song Isak. Å vi trenger ikke verden, for meg og deg e verden. Vi trenger ikke verden, for meg og deg e verden. Lyden av noe som slipper oss fri. Vi har'sje penger men vi eier allting." He sang and Isak was really fighting to get away now but Even was relentlessly holding on.

"That is not our song, we can have any other song but not that song." 

"Whatever you say birthday boy." 

Isak's birthday came and Even was true to his word making sure things went exactly as Isak wanted. His mother and father were overall level-headed, and though the tension between them was there, they still showed Isak love and kept composure. After lunch, Isak was already walking on air because as much as he pretended he didn't care what his parents did or thought anymore, he still craved a stable family environment. Whenever he got anything close, he felt like a kid again. The kid who had two parents who loved him and put him first, he'd think that maybe he still had that.

That evening, everyone showed up to the Kollektivet and kept things chill. Even and the boys had gotten the liquor and beer, the girls had baked him a cake and gotten some balloons, and Eskild had gotten Even's feedback on the playlist so it wasn't too "poppy" for Isak.

It was less than one minute until 21:21 and a tipsy Isak threw his arms around Even, who was leaning against the wall and talking to Sana. Sana chuckled and walked off as Isak waved goodbye to her and smiled up at Even.

"Are you enjoying the anniversary of Isak Valtersen?" He carded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair slowly as if it was the softest thing he'd ever touched. 

"Uh yeah because THE Isak Valtersen is actually talking to me and he's feeling me up." Isak laughed and turned to check the clock. 

"Oh 21:21, this was THE moment that-" Even cut him off with a kiss knowing how much drunk Isak could babble on for. 

"Happy birthday baby." He murmured, brushing his thumb over Isak's cheek. 

"Happy Isak Valtersen day." Sana caught that from a foot away and rolled her eyes.

"I'll let that slide for now but I'll be bringing it up once he's done with his birthday and birthday hangover." She informed Noora who giggled, glancing at "Evak" and then turning back to Sana.

"Just make sure Even's not around, he encourages it." She made a playful whipping motion to prove her point but smiled at the couple in question as they left their bubble to join the two of them.

"Who's whipped?" Isak asked curiously, one arm around Even's waist.

"Magnus." She came up with quickly and thankfully her point was proven as Magnus was watching an animated Vilde telling a longwinded story to Eva and Jonas with wide eyes like everything she said was perfect.

"Yeah, he's almost as bad as Even." Isak commented.

In this minute, Isak is having the best birthday he's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of fluff before the angst comes. Comments make me smile :)


	9. University Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even talk about their insecurities as Even heads off to University

In this minute Isak is sending Even off to university

Even was heading off to NFS tomorrow and Isak was putting on his best "supportive and loving" boyfriend face but he was filled with anxieties and insecurities. It wasn't the distance, Even was going to be less than 3 hours away if he takes the train and only about 2 if he drives. He could handle the distance (he thinks), what scares him is the lifestyle change. Even would be in a whole new world and Isak would be apart of his old one.

Suddenly, Isak understood Sonja a bit more and how she reacted to Even switching schools while she was in "the real world." What if Even loved his school life so much and Isak didn't fit in anymore? What if he met someone else that he wanted more than Isak? What if he didn't have time for their relationship anymore because of school? A million what ifs swirled around his head, some rational and some so ridiculous that he needed to call on one of his friends to help him through it.

"Even is in love with you Isak, he'd never just throw you away." Jonas reminded him. "You two have worked hard to stay together, it'll work out Isak. It'll work out." He believed what Jonas was saying but he also wasn't sure if it was just because it was what he wanted to hear.

Eskild just complained that he'd been gay so much longer than Isak and he'd never found someone who adored him as much. Once he stopped with the drama, he saw Isak was still uneasy and sighed.

"Hey, he chose you. He always chose you. Given that track record, I'd say he'll choose you again."

Magnus had given his two cents one night at a party at Eva's, and if he hadn't been dumped by Vilde three weeks earlier he might have been nicer.

"If he leaves you, fuck him. No, no, I love Even but you've got shit to do in life too, Isak." He declared callously, too wrapped in his own drama as he clutched his beer.

"Magnus." Mahdi had groaned, looking to Isak and shaking his head. "Ignore him, he's too upset."

"No ignore Mahdi. Sometimes you get dumped and you know what you do?" No one responded. "Get a rebound."

"When are you going to?" Isak snapped and Magnus looked down causing him to regret his words. "I mean, I'm sorry you're sad Mags." Magnus just chugged down his beer and watched Vilde twirling Eva's hair with resentment. 

Noora was jaded too based on her past experiences with love but she took a more tender approach.

"Isak, if Even does ends things or drifts from you, you'll be okay." She assured him. "I'm not saying you two are like me and William because you're not, what you two have is much deeper and you've been together longer. You can never predict things though, you know that. Just let things happen naturally and remember you'll be okay. No matter what happens, you will be okay." That was the most helpful thing he'd heard and he stuck with that. It gave him hope but it was realistic, he let the words wash over him when he was anxious.

The only person he didn't tell was Even. Even had his own fears and insecurities about going away to school and Isak didn't want to make the situation about him. Even was scared to leave his parents, friends, and boyfriend and be "on his own." All his anxieties were common and normal but there were 100 times more intense because of his bipolar disorder. Over the last 9 months, he had just adjusted to his meds and gotten a therapist he trusted. Now, he has to leave the world he knows and just got happy with. The difference between Even and Isak was Even wasn't really telling anyone but Isak how he felt. A little information to his parents and some friends but with Isak he poured out everything.

Sometimes Even would wake up in a cold sweat, eyes darting back and forth as he struggled to find something to ground him. Isak would pull him in, rub his back and leave soothing kisses all over Even's face. 

"Shh, it's okay, you're with me, it'll be okay." He'd whisper and Even would relax instantly. If Isak wasn't there, he'd call him and get an answer no matter how late. It wasn't even a question, Isak would see Even's name and accept the call right away. Isak made Even feel so secure and since he'd met him, he didn't feel alone as much. It was incredible the effect Isak's touch, kiss, and voice had on him. How could he leave that?

Right now, they were at Even's finishing his packing. Well, Isak had tried but he was so bad at folding and organizing that Even told him to "sit there and look cute." They were both silent but it wasn't their usual comfortable silence, it was clear both wanted to say so much but didn't know where to begin. 

"Oh wow." Even broke the silence as found one of his drawings but he wasn't laughing like you'd think he would. He seemed solemn but like he had to show Isak. "Look what I found." He sat down next to Isak and handed him the work in question. It was one the two panel drawings he would make and based on the content it was from a while ago. Isak could barely breathe as he saw it, all of his emotions from the past rushing to his senses.

"You never gave me this." He breathed.

"Can't you see why?" Even knew it was dark but he felt like there was a reason he found it now. It was from after the hotel incident when Isak had told him he didn't want to talk right now. The first panel was Isak's text that Even didn't reply to and the second was Isak's text with an answer.

‘Don't leave me.' It read. These were the words both of them were thinking but neither was brave enough to say out loud. 

"Even, I don't know what to say." Isak croaked, putting the drawing to the side unable to look at it. There was no need to hold back at this point, it was time to let it all out. "I want you to go because you're brilliant and school will give you connections and chances to show people how talented you are but I'm a selfish asshole who wants you to stay with me. I'm worried you'll go and enjoy your new life more than you enjoy me."

"That's not selfish, Isak." Even shook his head and sighed. "I'm scared shitless and it'd be the easiest thing in the world to say I'm not going and I'm staying with my boy. My boy who I enjoy so much, who keeps me grounded and safe, and I'll always love no matter what happens. I feel like I have to go though, I have to take this chance even though I'm terrified because I'm more terrified of never doing anything with my life." 

"You deserve to do great things, you will do great things. Even, I know you're scared and of course you are. It's harder for you than anyone else because of how your mind works." Even pursed his lips and took Isak's hand, needing to touch him somehow. Isak squeezed his hand in reply and sighed, processing what they were both saying. "Look, we're breaking our rule. We're getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" 

"We also have to be honest about if we think we have a future here." Even's voice was shaking as he said that and Isak's eyes went wide. He took Even's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Of course we do, if we try. If we try everyday and do things like we've always done, we'll have a future." 

"Day by day, minute by minute." Even murmured their usual mantra with a faint smile. Isak smiled, giving Even a quick peck on the lips as his hands moved to take his boyfriend's again.

"We don't know what's going to happen. You might be the best in your class, or you might find it's not for you or a million other things could happen. I might fall apart without you and beg you to come back or I might be just fine." 

"You'll be okay, you have everyone else." Even ran his thumb over Isak's hand to comfort him but the words with loaded with his own fear of being alone. 

"You'll make friends. Everyone loves Even Bech Næsheim." Isak was comforting but mostly trying to make Even smile.

"Not everyone." His tone was bitter, like all he could think of was his past. He remembered when no one seemed to like him, including himself. 

"Everyone with a brain." Finally, he got a smile from the older boy. "There's gotta be a few people there with brains, it is university after all. If there's not, you'll just come right home and you'll be back in the land of the intelligence."

"But whatever happens, we'll take it day by day-"

"Minute by minute." Isak finished for him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Promise me one thing though."

"Anything." 

"You'll still make a movie about me." Even's smile was no longer "brave" or "faint", it was wide and reaching his eyes.

"The Boy Who Couldn't Hold His Breath Underwater or How I Made Isak Valtersen fall in love with me."

The day finally came. Isak went with Even and his parents to help him get settled and it was fine until it was time to go. Even's parents said their tearful goodbyes, holding their son a little tighter before giving him and Isak space to say their goodbye. 

"It's not goodbye, yeah? You're only two hours away." Isak stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, trying to stay cool.

"Yeah, and we can FaceTime and text, it'll be like I never left." Even smiled, pulling Isak in by his waist. "It's not goodbye…you could even stay the night if you wanted." The offer was tempting and Isak had to stop himself from instantly agreeing. 

"No, you need to get to know the campus. Make this tiny room all yours, make some friends." Deep down he knew the right thing was to go and let Even get familiar with his surroundings and do things first years did their first week of college.

"Alright but call me when you get back, yeah?" Isak nodded, forcing back the tears as Even cupped his face and kissed him. They kissed deeply and slowly as if they wanted nothing more than to savour the moment. Each time they tried to break away, one of them would go in for another kiss and the idea of staying the night was looking better and better with each kiss.

"Okay, I have to go or I never will and I'll end up enrolling." Isak joked, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows.

"Then you better leave because your taste in film is awful." Isak gasped and shoved Even away.

"These pretentious film snobs can have you." He gave Even a sweet but lingering peck on the lips and smiled softly before walking out. He made it to the stairs before hunching against the wall and taking a few deep breaths so he didn't burst into tears in front of Even's parents. He could handle this, they could handle this.

In this minute, they could handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the fluff is ending for a bit. I have 4 more chapters coming: the first two are angst and the last two are the resolution. I'm thinking about making them a side story because they'll be in a different format but I'm also not sure if I want to separate them. Anyways, done rambling, if you have any suggestions, let me know! :)
> 
> EDIT: This is the last chapter, the final four will be their own story but these two will be linked as a series


End file.
